


Uncharted: Finding Ubar (Chapter 1-Yemen)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Finding Ubar [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Damsel in Distress, Dark, Gen, Non Consensual Bondage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan come to Saana, Yemen continuing their search for the Arabic city of Ubar, also known as the Atlantis of the Sands. Helping them reluctantly is Nate's estranged wife and journalist Elena Fisher as she leads them through the ancient part of the city. After another brush with Hermetic Order agents, the trio finally comes up on the underground tomb revealing Ubar's location.
Relationships: Nathan Drake & Victor Sullivan, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: Uncharted: Finding Ubar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714111
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	Uncharted: Finding Ubar (Chapter 1-Yemen)

**Author's Note:**

> July 23rd, 2020
> 
> As said above in the summary, this chapter along with the rest of my released chapters of Finding Ubar and eventually Samuel's Fortune is getting a massive overhaul both editing and plot wise. ENJOY and stay tuned!
> 
> September 6th, 2020 edit-Lol. I'm actually doing yet another playthrough of Uncharted 3 and I'm at this part. Might as well do slight edits once again right? Enjoy!
> 
> January 28th, 2020 edit-Editing the section where Nate has the PTSD panic attack over Elena's previous kidnappings.

**Yemen, one week earlier.**

After they escaped from Syria, Nate and Sully flew to Yemen to continue the search for Ubar and why Sir Francis Drake did not report his findings to Queen Elizabeth.

Awaiting them after their landing at the local airport in Sanaa was Elena Fisher, Nate’s estranged wife who had been stationed in the country by her superiors at CBS to cover the political strife within the country.

Elena had a classic reporter’s smile as she awaited the duo letting their fellow passengers off the plane. She was wearing another of her classic reporter outfits, this time a blue buttoned-up shirt with a grey long sleeve shirt underneath and green khaki cargo pants with brown cargo boots.

“Elena Fisher! Foreign Correspondent!” Sully yelled as he and Nate got off the plane.

“Hey, Sully!” responded Elena as she walked up to them.

“How ya doin’ sweetheart?” Sully asked as he attempted to hug her but was stopped by her hand.

“Uh, no, sorry, that’s sorta frowned upon here,” Elena explained.

“Oh, right,” Sully said.

“But you two can hold hands though.” she gestured with a chuckle from the duo.

“How are you, Elena?” Nate asked.

“Good, thanks.” she smiled.

“You uh, look great,” Nate said awkwardly as Elena pulled out her journalist permits for them.

“So, against my better judgment…these permits will get you through most checkpoints,” she explained giving the permits to them.

“Okay, great,” Nate said. 

Elena then turned around but not before pointing to their bags.

“Oh, and I shouldn’t be worried about what’s in those bags, right?” she said with a sarcastic laugh before beginning her walk with the duo following.

“‘course not?” responded Sully.

“No,” Nate reassured her. 

“Yeah. Not yet, anyway.” she continued with a smirk in suspicion as Nate and Sully momentarily held hands before letting go behind her.

As they came upon the entrance to inside the airport, Elena turned around.

“All right, remember, you’re journalists now. So try and act respectable.” she insisted with hand gestures to the duo.

Nate and Sully looked at each other with a smirk on their faces.

“Think you can handle that?” Nate asked. 

“I think she’s talking to you,” Sully replied before the trio opened the entrance.

**A few minutes later coming out of the airport…**

“So what exactly are you two reprobates up to?” Elena asked in suspicious curiosity as the trio came out of the airport’s front entrance.

“Just a little historical research,” Nate said. 

“Right. So that explains the big rush.” Elena replied.

“Exactly.”

“No cursed treasures?” Elena asked with a suspicious smile.

“Nope.” Nate insisted. 

“No diabolical warlords, pirates, or gangsters?” Elena continued, in suspicion that Nate and Sully were once again up to something dangerous. 

“No." Nate again insisted with an eye roll as he started walking towards their jeep.

“You are the worst liar.” laughed Elena, rolling her eyes.

“What?” Nate asked. 

“You are. Will I get kidnapped again this time or what?” she said with a sarcastic smile.

“Oh, come on, we’re not going to start this, are we?” Nate sighed before Sully interrupted the couple.

“Excuse me. The car, where is it?” he asked.

“It’s over there.” Elena pointed to their jeep.

“I’ll just take the bags and meet you,” Sully said as he grabbed their bags looking at both of them, and headed to their jeep.

“Nate…” Elena sighed before he interrupted her. 

“You’re still wearing it,” Nate replied as he noticed her wedding ring still on her right hand.

“Yeah, I am. It helps in this part of the world,” she explained.

“Oh, really,” Nate said in confused curiosity before crossing his hips.

“Seriously, don’t flatter yourself. I see you’re still wearing yours,” she responded pointing at his neck with his signature ring on it.

“What? Oh, oh yeah.” Nate affirmed, momentarily playing with his ring.

“That’s what this is all about, isn’t it?” Elena sighed, pointing again at his neck.

“You don’t understand. I finally proved it. Drake lied about his route through the East Indies. Four hundred years ago, he came here.” Nate gestured in explanation.

“Why, Nate?” Elena sighed again, crossing her arms on her hips.

“That’s what we’re here to find out,” Nate said.

“No, I mean, why this obsession? I’m-I’m just worried…” Elena continued before Nate interrupted her once again.

“I can take care of myself, all right?” Nate assured. 

"I’m not talking about you.” she sighed.

“What, Sully?” Nate asked as they both looked at Sully waiting by the jeep.

“Nate, he would go to the ends of the earth for you. Just don’t ask him to,” she said worryingly moving momentarily towards the jeep but stopping and turning around towards Nate. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nate asked in confusion. 

“Fine. I’ll help you out, this one last time. But _if and when I get kidnapped, bound, and gagged, I will kill you_.” she insisted to him in a whisper before walking towards the jeep.

“C’mon. That’s not fair!” Nate begged as he followed her towards the jeep with her hopping in the driver’s seat and Nate jumped in the back in discouragement.

“All set? If you could just drop us at the edge of the city, that would be great.” Sully suggested as he hopped in the passenger’s seat. 

Elena then turned and smiled at the duo.

“Not a chance-you two are my responsibility now. I’m not taking my eyes off of you.” she insisted as they drove off towards the old part of the city.

**20 mins later within the outskirts of the city**

The trio came up upon a complex in the newer part of the city’s outskirts after unpacking their car as they walked downstairs into the market of the newer part of the city. 

“If you’re wanting to follow Sir Francis, I recommend the old city quarter,” Elena explained. 

“Ah, this the new part huh?” Sully asked. 

“It’s all relative. This city was founded over three thousand years ago.” she continued.

“Lead on hun." Nate gestured. 

“You guys see that old tower up there? That’s where the old city starts. I suggest starting there.” she pointed at a tower in the distance.

They then came up to a local shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper and Elena greeted each other in Arabic as the trio passed by him.

“Salaam”

“Salaam”

“Okay, follow me through here. But be on your best behavior,” she said.

“Yes, ma’am." Sully smiled sarcastically. 

"No, I’m serious guys. The locals are already on edge with foreigners on the rise around here and I don’t want us to arouse suspicions,” she responded insistently.

“Fine, Elena,” Nate said reluctantly. 

“Hey, here’s the market. Maybe we can cut through it…. never mind. Looks like the street is blocked off. I’ll see what I can do. You two stay back.” Elena said as they came upon the market that was cornered off by the local police force and she went to talk to one of the policemen.

“Nate, didn’t you notice? She still has your ring.” Sully questioned suspiciously. 

“Oh, it helps in this part of the world apparently." Nate quipped. 

“Nate, what the hell does that mean?” Sully asked in confusion. 

“Pssh, I don’t know.” Nate smiled. 

Elena then returned.

“It’s not good boys. They’re not letting anyone through. Let’s try this way.” she sighed as they then went to the alleyway on their left with a gate awaiting them.

“Damn it, it's locked.” Sully realized, tugging on the locked gate. 

Luckily, the shopkeeper from earlier had also been the one closest to the gate and he instantly unlocked the gate with some translating from Elena of course.

“Thanks, pal.” Sully gestured. 

“Good thing you’re with us.” Nate sighed with relief. 

“Yeah, no kidding. Okay up here.” Elena said.

They walked up the stairs from there to an alleyway only to come back upon the police filled street.

“Ah great, more cops.” Sully sighed in frustration. 

“Not getting through either. Gotta find another way around.” Elena replied. 

Nate then saw an open entrance into one of the apartment buildings. Suddenly, he was bombarded with images flashing back to their previous adventures on the Spanish island with the El Dorado statue and in the mountains of Nepal hunting for the lost paradise of Shambala. He again saw Elena kidnapped, bound, and gagged as if a damsel in distress in these adventures. Whether she was tied to a chair next to the cursed El Dorado statue, gagged with a cloth, her bra and tank top ripped open exposing her breasts, or the adventure in Shambala where she ended up hogtied and panty gagged at the hands of the British traitor Harry Flynn while encased in a pantyhose hood. Nate could only hear her muffled screams through her gags and envision her struggling for freedom from her bondage perils.

"No, no, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Nate screamed as he then woke up on the ground. 

“Nate, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Elena panicked as she and Sully then rushed to Nate. 

“Kid, you gotta get some help with those damn panic attacks.” Sully insisted as they helped Nate come to.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Nate said as he came to his senses.

“Panic attacks? Nate, is there something else you guys wanna tell me?” Elena questioned with more suspicion. 

“No, no. Not at all. Besides, we gotta focus guys.” Nate insisted, desperately trying to get back to the mission.

“Oh, you were saying about where?” Sully asked. 

“Oh, that entrance. It might lead up there.” Nate pointed as he went through the entrance with Sully and Elena in tow.

“Uh, guys. I don’t think we should be in here.” Elena insisted nervously. 

“C’mon hun, we’ll be fine. Just don’t break anything you know.” Nate chuckled as they went through the apartment building and climbed up to the roof overlooking the old part of the city.

“Okay, see down there boys? Those buildings would’ve been hundreds of years old even when Francis Drake was alive.” Elena pointed to the older buildings in the distance. 

“Right, good thinking,” Nate said. 

“Pst hey Nate, Talbot,” Sully whispered as he caught Talbot walking by himself down at the bottom of the old city on a staircase.

“Who?” Elena wondered in puzzlement. 

“He’s got Charlie’s notebook!” Nate yelled, seeing Cutter’s notebook in Talbot’s hands.

“Wait, what? Charlie Cutter?” Elena asked, even more, confused yet suspicious. 

“Sully can explain! No time! See ya down there!” Nate said with haste as he jumped off the ladder leading down to the bottom of the old city and giving Talbot chase.

“Wait a minute! Nate!” Sully yelled with failed fruition as Nate was already gone.

Nate had caught up to the door in which Sully had seen Talbot enter briefly using his usual parkouring skills to sneak onto the lower rooftops and pipes alongside the buildings on down to the city bottom.

Then he jumped down into the entrance only to get punched from thin air by the magician.

“Just couldn’t leave it alone, could you?” Talbot huffed as he took Nate and threw him out of a window fence. 

“Oh well, not a complete loss.” Nate smiled as he had snuck Charlie’s notebook back off Talbot.

“Heh, heh, heh. Hello boys? Can we please let this slide?” Nate laughed nervously as 4 of Talbot’s Hermetic agents in their red tied black designer suits starred Nate down while he was momentarily on the ground. Nate then got up and got his fists out, ready to go. 

An all-out brawl had begun with Nate as usual cleaning house and wiping out the squad but not before having yet another brute beatdown. As in London, France, and Syria, Nate would use his swinging momentum and his smaller body to take down the giant. 

But then another 3-4 agents jumped from the upper floors into the market with Nate grabbing a fish from the marketplace and taking care of business. 

Elena and Sully had then shown up and threw smoke bombs to distract possible additional pursuers.

"C'mon, let's get the hell outta here!" Elena yelled as the trio then ran downstairs into the recesses of the market before Elena quickly shoved them into a room on the right. 

“Phew. That was too close.” Nate sighed in relief.

“Wait a minute. Is someone gonna fill me in here? Who were those guys and what does Charlie have to do with this?” Elena demanded insistently.

“He was working with us on this one.” Nate grinned. 

“Wait-was? He’s not dead is he?” Elena asked.

“No, no,” Nate explained. 

“Him and Chloe,” Sully added. 

“Chloe too?” Elena asked with a slightly jealous look at Nate.

“Yeah, but they bowed out when he broke his leg.” Sully continued.

“He broke his leg?” Elena asked with slow curiosity. 

“He’s lucky he didn’t break his damn neck with a fall like that.” Sully laughed. 

“Charlie’s fine. Safe and fine.” Nate assured. 

‘Of course between that and being burned to death, I would’ve jumped too.” Sully added on.

“Sully, not helping…” Nate sighed, desperately trying to change subjects.

“All right. Never mind. Just tell me what you two are looking for.” Elena insisted. 

“Uh, this. Sully, come check this out.” Nate pointed, realizing that the well in the room with the Order's star insignia imprinted on the floor most likely led to what they were looking for.

“I think we lost ‘em. What ya got?” Sully asked as he walked up to the duo after closing the door. 

“Looks like we stumbled onto our secret entrance.” Nate smiled confidently. 

“Well, that’s our girl. But I ain’t going down there in hell without some hardware.” Sully quipped. 

“Go talk to that rug merchant we just passed,” Elena suggested to Sully.

“No-guns. Weapons!” Sully insisted. 

“He’s not really a rug merchant you know.” Elena continued.

“Oh right,” Sully said, realizing that Elena's merchant friend also was likely an underground vendor for guns. 

“Just watch yourself, ok?” Nate said nervously, not wanting yet another close call with losing his mentor and father figure. 

“Yeah.” Sully countered before walking back outside.

“All right, what is all this crap you’re giving me about Sully?” Nate asked.

“Seriously, Nate, why don’t you just come clean with me? Those guys are not here for ‘historical research’, and neither are you. This is about Katherine Marlowe, isn’t it?” Elena insisted. 

“Oh, all right. It’s about Marlowe. But look at this, I finally got it. It’s just like I said. This-led to this. And this led us here.” Nate explained as he pointed to his cipher disk and handed it to Elena along with pulling out Francis' map and Cutter's notebook on top of the hatch covering the well. 

“Oh, another thing. How would you know about Marlowe?” Nate asked, wanting to know how Elena knew of Marlowe and her Order. 

“Nate, this led to a hole in the ground?” Elena asked. 

“Well, it’s a glamorous life. C’mon, admit it you love all this as much as I do." Nate grinned. 

“No, no. Not anymore.” Elena sighed, wanting to finally get away from the dangerous world of treasure hunting she had been entrenched with since meeting Nate and Sully on the Peruvian island several years prior. 

“Really, oh ok why don’t you just I don’t know, walk away?” Nate laughed, crossing his arms with the grin still on his face. 

“Me? Me walking away? That’s funny.” she laughed sarcastically as Sully returned with 2 sawed-off shotguns.

“Shotguns?” Nate asked, not exactly sure if sawed-off shotguns were the best choice. 

“Why not?” Sully replied. 

“But…” Nate said, still puzzled and now realizing that Sully only brought two shotguns instead of three.

“What, he only had two,” Sully explained. 

“That’s great. All right. Give me a hand with this.” Nate said as the trio then removed the hatch. 

“By the way Nate, you do realize that Miss Katherine Marlowe is under investigation by the UK government for the theft of various historical treasures as well as allegations of her leading a “secret society” right? Elena asked, remembering Nate’s question about her knowledge of Marlowe.

“Oh, ok. Right. Good to know. You guys ready?” Nate asked with a sarcastic tone.

“Well well well.” Sully joked. 

“What?” Elena said, not getting the joke.

“Haha, that’s cute. Because it’s a well.” Nate said once again sarcastically.

“Shall we?” Sully asked as they prepared to find out the reasons once and for all why Sir Francis had abandoned his expedition.

(To be continued: Uncharted-Finding Ubar)


End file.
